Devil May Winchester?
by Nariko-Stepfanie713
Summary: Basically, a crossover between Supernatural  TV  and Devil May Cry  game/anime . I am up to date with Supernatural so I warn now for spoilers. Will contain profanity and maybe nudity, death, killing and well...you know what comes with these 2 stories..
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Winchester

Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey all! So yes I am a fan of both these series. Also I am up to date with both Supernatural and Devil May Cry so there will be spoilers. So this is a crossover I thought and hope to be kickass. Also...DMC takes place in random places at random times. I'm making this kinda like a mix of all of the games and the animes so I can have some locations and places. Dante is going to be kind of a cross between DMC4 and the anime. So the clothes he's wearing is from the anime/DMC1 and his attitude is both plus DMC4.

Anyz, I hope you all enjoy! This is my 3rd fan-fic crossover. Check out my profile for more, and yes those will be updated soon.

"Alright, alright...we'll go check the place out Bobby...yeah...see ya..." –click-

"What did Bobby say?" said a tall man who had just got out of the bathroom.

The other man sitting on a bed threw a cell phone as he sighed. "He wants us to check out some town I've actually never heard of. It's not even on the map...you gotta go through a whole set of roads. Its gonna take us bout 3 days to get there." He passed the man standing a map with a red line drawn through it leading to a small circle. He stared at it intently, making an expression kind of like a confused puppy dog.

"Get ready Sam...We're in for a long drive." The man on the bed stood up as he slapped Sam on the shoulder while he winked. "Dean...DEAN! I'm not listening to your music for three days straight!" called Sam as Dean just waved him off before he went to the bathroom.

"Goddamnit Dean...this is why I hate long journeys with you." Said Sam as he slammed the car door shut after getting out.

"Hey, hey...don't take it out on my baby..." said Dean as he too got out, stroking his Impala, "Besides, if anyone should complain, it should be me. Man the smell you give off! You're so friggin' gassy!"

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Alright...where are we going?"

"Dunno man...guess we should scope out the place. Bobby said there were 4 deaths and a couple of witnesses have been seeing various things that I have never even heard of." Said Dean as he scratched the back of his head, looking around the town.

It looked kinda like some random streets of New York and there were a fair amount of people walking about. However Dean noticed that some parts of the town looked beat up while other parts were clearly going through repair.

"Thing like what?"

"Unno, one chick said she saw something that looked like what a Reaper should look like in people's minds. You know hanging black robes, Scary movie face, and a giant scythe. A man saw some weird looking creature that had a knife or something as part of its limbs and looked as if a bunch of clowns had been exploded and put back together..." Dean saw as Sam cringed when he heard the word "clown".

Dean sniggered a bit, "relax a bit Sammy, let's go hit a bar."

"Resturant Fredi?" asks Sam as Dean just shrugs and leads the way in. Dean stopped short in the door way when he saw that the waitress were in short-shorts while rolling around on roller blades.

"Dude. I think we found the Heaven of this place." Dean cocky smile shone on his face as Sam just sighed. "Isn't this place too...family? To have any information?" Dean just ignored Sam as a waitress came and showed them a booth. She rolled around getting them menus before she winked at them telling them to call her when their ready.

"This place has alcohol Sammy. That's really all that's necessary, PLUS, it's got hot babes..."Dean froze for a bit as he stopped and starred at the booth in front of them where a rather tall man was sitting eating, "...And strawberry sundaes!"

Sam just looked at Dean like he was a 5 year old before he turned around to look at the man. Sam had never seen anyone like him before. He looked taller than himself, with white hair and a strong build. Though he hadn't looked up from his sundae, Sam had the strange feeling he was listening to them.

Sam turned as the waitress had come back while Dean was ordering his usual greasy burger with this strawberry sundae on the side. She turned to Sam, "anything for you handsome?"

"Uh...burger and salad."

"Coming right up huns!"

Sam just looked at Dean's excited face as he kept looking around the place, "Honestly Dean...sometimes I forget your the older one..."

"Come on Sammy, life's too short to give up some of life's pleasures! Besides, if anyone deserves a treat it's us alright? Besides, this case is clearly different than the ones we usually get, plus you just got your soul back! So for once, we're gonna enjoy this like the old times." Dean smiled wildly before the waitress rolled back with their food, "...And they've got kickass service! Hey," Dean tapped the waitress' hand before she left, "think you can join us?" Sam looked at the waitress just as Dean smiled and knew she was a goner for she breathed out a bit as she turned to the large clock on the wall of the store.

"Sure hun, just for you two since your new and all." She winked as she rolled away, took her apron off and came back sitting next to Dean as he scooted over for her.

"How did you know were new?" asked Sam as Dean started diving into his meal while the waitress just sipped a glass of water.

"Just a hunch I guess, plus anyone who lives here knows bout' our restaurant and has come at least one. So they way you guys looked added to my hunch."

"So you must know a lot about this town?" asked Sam as Dean just continued to devour his meal.

"Well I was born here so yup, guess you could say that."

"Well, when we first arrived here, we actually heard some people talking about a lot of strange deaths..."

"Deaths are strange in themselves aren't they?" said the lady as she looked at Sam carefully. Dean paused a bit before continuing on his meal.

"Heh, guess that's true...well sorry for asking about such weird things while eating and all..."

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was crazy cause I swore some chick said something about a Reaper looking thing?" said Dean as he looked at the lady sweetly.

She stared at him for a moment, "Well...there are some people who have been saying weird things like that...the deaths these days have been happening around the alleys or at night...but I don't know that much about them...people tend to ignore the things that cause them discomfort the most..." she smiled slightly before she turned to see the chef behind the counter glaring at her.

"You talk too much Sherry, you're breaks already over! 5 minutes ago!" yelled the man, though Sam and Dean could see he wasn't actually angry.

"Well you two enjoy your stay here!" she winked at them as she caught up and called to her boss saluting.

"Well you heard her Sammy...guess were gonna have to stay here for a bit..." Said Dean as he began to dig into his sundae. Sam and Dean paused a bit when they heard the squeaking of the booth in front of them while the tall, white hair man stood up putting his money on the table. He signalled to the waitress and the chef as they waved him out while he passed their booth.

Dean didn't understand what he had just felt but it reminded him immensely of the pressure he could feel when around a powerful being. The thing is...it was fleeting, yet it was the strongest he had ever felt. He shook this feeling off however when the man had met the door and left, "Sam...I want his jacket." Dean's face was extremely serious as Sam just rolled his eyes.

-END-

eHe


	2. Chapter 2

Devil May Winchester

Chapter 2

AN: Hoping you guys like it...REVIEW!

Story:

Dean and Sam left Restaurant Fredi and headed down the now somewhat quite street. When they had arrived it had been mid-afternoon, but as they left it was now getting rather dark.

"This is perfect timing Sammy...guess we need to stalk some alleys"

"Dean...we need to be careful...we don't know what would work against these types of things..."

"I know...but we don't have much of a choice...besides, you learn something new, ya know?" Dean headed to his car as Sam followed. They found a motel not too far away and checked in. Not too long after they headed to the streets to find any sign of whatever was attacking the town and its citizens.

They had walked the majority of the place within a few hours. It was way past midnight now and the only people in the streets were those who had been hitting up the bars.

"I dunno Dean...maybe we should try again tomorrow?"

"Maybe...well were on the opposite side of the town anyway, we can look on our way back to the hotel..." they walked for some time before both Dean and Sam stopped as they turned towards a dark alley.

"You know...you'd think they'd start setting up some good street lamps near places like this..." said Dean as he pulled out one of his hand guns, unlocking it while Sam did the same.

They both walked into the alley slowly reaching all the way to the other side to the back of the buildings. Dean just sighed as he saw a cat run by and go under a dumpster. "Geez Sam...It was a freakin cat." He proceeded to put his gun back when they heard another sound behind them. As they turned they saw a young woman who was walking towards them in an eerily fashion. "Hey lady...You ok...?" asked Dean as he could sense something was way off.

"He...lp...mee-!" The woman was flung forward so violently she smacked into the ground cracking her already bleeding head. Dean and Sam armed themselves as they saw something large pulsating from the shadows. As it moved towards them Sam twitched on the inside as this thing really did resemble a bunch of sewn together clowns. Both Sam and Dean started shooting at the thing and were doing quite well until they ran out of bullets. "Shit Sam!" Dean started backing up as he hurriedly dumped the shells and added new bullets. Sam also did the same but before they could aim again the thing was gone.

"Dean..." Sam looked around him as did Dean. It had become extremely quiet and this was unsettling them both. Suddenly again, from the darkness came the creature except this time there were more.

"Shit, Sam...We didn't bring enough for this...whatever they are, they gang rape! Freakin' cheaters..." Dean and Sam stood back to back as they waited for clear shots to the head. Hoping that would work for the time being.

"Dean...  
"Yeah, I know...we gotta make a break for it...we should have brought more guns...or ammo... "

"...You know...swords work the best sometimes..." came a deep, strong voice. Dean and Sam turned to their left to see a man a tad taller than Sam walk into the middle of the back alley. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at the two men from Fredi's and the Marionette's crowding them.

Dean and Sam just stared at the man as they instantly recognized him from the restaurant.

"You...wait what?" Said Dean as the man just stepped forward.

Dean and Sam noticed that the demeanour in the creatures shifted somewhat, as if instinct were telling them to run. Before either of them could say or do anything the man brought forth a sword that was hanging on his back and slashed it through each creature, causing blood to splash against the walls and themselves. It even went on the man's face making his bright blue eye's glow in the night.

"That's how it's done ladies..." Said the man as he pocketed his hands once again before he turned, preparing to walk.

"Wait...who the hell are you?" Said Dean defensively, "...If...I had a sword I would do that too kay'?"

The man turned slightly, as he cocked his head towards them, "Really now? Well...I guess you guys weren't doing too badly given the circumstances and all," He paused a bit as he took in the two men. He wanted to know more about them, "Name's Dante...Now I don't know about you, but I hate when the blood dries...it makes it hard to get off you know?" He nudged his head forward, motioning them to follow him as he started to walk down the alley.

"Dean...should we go...?"

"Dude...this guy's more awesome then Doctor Sexy..." Sam just deadpanned as Dean just smiled and shrugged making Sam follow. However, Dean wanted to confirm the feeling he had sensed earlier as he felt it again. The creatures had it too, but this guy; his power knocked the creatures' power out of the water.

Dante led them through the main streets passing their motel. Dante looked to the parking lot as he saw Dean's Chevy 67' Impala, he made a whistling sound before he spoke, "That's a nice car. Who has a car like that and stays at a motel?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with staying at motels? Besides, we ain't exactly rich you know."

Dante turned back to him, "That's your car? Sweet! How'd you get that?"

"It was our fathers." Said Sam as Dean just looked forward. Dante could feel there was a story behind all that, but had enough tact to just nod and continue down an alley past the motel.

Dean and Sam looked up at the red luminous sign above them on a rather old building that read "Devil May Cry". Dante kicked the doors open, though not breaking them (this time) and strolled in as Dean and Sam walked in carefully. They took in the place that seemed rather worn down looking. There was a large dark brown, leather sofa, which may have seen better times, a large pool table on the left, a desk in the middle back, and an old jukebox on the right side corner, which Dean immediately went to.

"Dean..." warned Sam.

"Relax...I haven't let my guard down...but you don't see these things everyday!" Dean scanned the music list clearly enjoying the songs that were listed. Sam stayed somewhere in the middle of the floor while Dante had gone to the back. As Dante came back, settling into a recliner desk chair, propping his feet up on a desk, Dean walked back to Sam.

They all stared at each other for a bit before Dante suddenly lifted his leg, making both Dean and Sam half reach to their guns until Dante's foot slammed the desk and the old phone receiver jumped into the air and into his hand. He pushed his finger into one of the numbers turning it clockwise, before letting go as it reeled back. "Hey...Haha you know me well. Same large pizza. And no olives! You guys keep putting olives." He hung up and stared at the Winchester boys.

"So...you're lucky I'm in a good mood today. I don't normally go out of my way to help strangers." Said Dante as he tiled his head a bit, letting some of his silver white hair to fall over one of his eyes.

"So this...those things are normal for you then?" asked Sam.

"Meh. Same shit all the time. I like it when they send something new though. Spices things up a bit."

"They?" asked both Sam and Dean.

Dante looked at them carefully as he avoided the question, "So wanna drop a name any time soon? I already introduced myself. Not good manner's to not even let your saviour know your name."

Dean spoke, "I'm Ted, this is my partner David." He pointed to himself and then Sam.

Dante kept watching them, "You're lying." His stare was fierce as he continued, "You shouldn't lie to your saviour either. I was in Fredi's you know, and my hearing is exceptional."

"Then why would you ask?" Said Sam seriously though he felt he knew the answer.

"Wanted to see what you would say. It doesn't take a genius to know that you two don't live a normal, everyday life." Said Dante smugly as he leaned back a bit more.

It was only then that Sam and Dean noticed the massive sword on the back wall along without weapons. In the middle of the wall was a large skull thing with horns, most likely from a creature they've never fought.

"So you two are looking for the killers of this town, am I right?"

Sam and Dean just stared. They had no information on this guy, they couldn't just charge at him. And by the looks of the guy it wouldn't be easy. Plus he had saved them...

"You're lucky that I'm actually on this case as well...though I'd rather not be. But I can't just ignore the problems in my own backyard. Plus I need money"

Dean sighed, "I'm Dean Winchester...this is my younger brother Sam."

Dante smiled his infamous side smile, "Good...So how you find this place? It's hidden pretty well, I didn't expect people like you to find it...though maybe because it's people like you that you did find it..."

Just as Dean was about to continue, the door behind them opened. The pizza man walked in with the expression of doing this every single day. He barely paid any attention to the brothers as he brought Dante his pizza before holding out his hand.

"Put it on the tab..." said Dante as he was about to open the box, but the pizza man put his hand over it stopping him. Dante raised a brow as he stared.

"You're tab is maxed out. Boss told me that you need to pay now, or this is your last pizza."

"So just make a new tab! I told him I'm on it!" argued Dante, the smell of pizza getting to him.

"Can't do that _sir_...you currently owe over 5,000$ in pizza."

Dean looked at Sam with a "what the fuck" face.

"Maybe you should get an actual job. What's the whole deal with this mercenary thing, 'I take the odd job no one wants or can't do', do you even get customers? What is it that you even do? You sit here, like everyday ordering pizza. Why don't you do something usef-"

The man froze as he noticed a gun pointing at his head. However it wasn't from Dante (who was smirking) but the hand was a long, slender one. Both Dean and Sam hadn't even seen where she had come from until she already had the gun to the man's head.

"You know...as much as I love to pick on Dante, it actually kind of bothers me to see someone who brings food to a man like a dog to his master, complain about someone's job." Her voice was cool and slick, as she passed her hand through her long blonde hair, flipping it back over her shoulder.

"Besides, he needs to save his money to buy me and his girlfriend clothes." She smirked as well as the man just nodded fiercely before backing out of the store.

"Aw, come on Trish! This store's gonna have the cops on me or something now!" Trish just turned and stared at Dante before the both started laughing, "Yea I'm sure they could do something." She spun the gun in her hand before tucking it into to back of her tight, black pants before she turned her attention to Sam and Dean.

"Well, well, well...you hardly ever have hot customer's Dante..."

Dean was having a field day and Sam, honestly couldn't deny what Dean must have been thinking at the time. However Trish suddenly sniffed a bit before she turned to Dante, her face somewhat shocked. "Dante...they-" he held up a hand as he just nodded but warned her not to continue with his eyes. She understood immediately as she just opened the box.

"Hm...olives..."

"God damnit!" yelled out Dante as he shook off all the olives before eating his own slice. He looked at Sam and Dean as he shifted his head, telling them to have some.

"Wow Dante, something good happen today? You're in a very nice mood...I'm Trish by the way, nice to meet you." She smiled at them both but lingered a bit longer on Dean.

"So...What now...?" asked Sam as they were now all eating pizza and staring at each other.

"Well for starters, I'm the one who made this place hard to find. The thing you saw earlier tonight is susceptible to this town because of what's in it. It's one of the few towns in the world that are a direct gate.

Sam was suddenly staring at Dante intently making him stare back twice as much.

"Um...Sam? what are you doing...?" said Dean as he just shoved his brother's head back a bit.

"Tony Redgrave." Said Sam as Dante watched him carefully again.

"What?"

"Tony Redgrave...along time ago...Dad told us a story about how he met this guy who was kinda like a hunter who helped him when he came to a town he had never seen before. It wasn't major or anything, but dad said his name and how he was a good person despite everything."

"When the hell was this story, and where the heck was I?" asked Dean as he looked at Sam intently.

"I think you were sleeping...and I was sick...it was that one time a couple days before Christmas remember? When we were kids. And Dad managed to come home at least a bit close to Christmas. He told me about it because I couldn't sleep...he said though...that the guy had a kick ass red-coat..."

Dean turned to Dante as Dante just smirked a bit, as he finishing his 5th pizza slice before he leaned back on his chair.

"Good job Sam...When you guys said your last name I knew for sure you were that guys kids. So he died then?"

"Yeah..." said Sam quietly as he looked at Dean. This didn't go unnoticed by Dante or Trish.

"Heh, damn bastard...sold his soul..." Dean smiled slightly before he looked back at Dante.

"So what's 'Dante' then?"

"Dante is my real name. Tony Redgrave was a name I used back when I didn't hunt demons."

"So how would you be able to help our dad if you didn't know what demons were then?" asked Dean, slightly annoyed.

"Just because I didn't really hunt them, doesn't mean I didn't know what they were. I know more about them then anyone you will meet."

"Wait...you look way too young to have known our father when we were kids, let alone be old enough at that time to help him.

"Heh, I age slow boys."

"Dante...I told you I didn't want to hear about how I'll probably die way before you." Came a high, woman's voice from the door. She had short hair that spiked out around her shoulder, short-shorts with a belt that was packin' around her waist, combat boots, and a huge ass bazooka thing on her back.

"Why are there such hot chicks in this town?" exclaimed Dean before Dante cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Well then...now that everyone is here...let's get this party started!" Dante smirked as he looked at Dean and Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Devil May Winchester?

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **K so, I'm done my 2nd year of college! So for the summer, I can write more! Hope you guys like! Review!

Story:

"Dante...They both smell like hell." Said Trish quietly as Dante, Trish and Lady were standing in the dark room of Devil May Cry.

Dante had told Dean and Sam to go get rest and come back tomorrow as he would let them participate in his job. They had said they don't get paid for the work they do, so he didn't have to worry about splitting the job. Though at that moment, surprisingly, he found the money was not that important.

"Well...Dean said something about their dad selling his soul." Said Trish.

"Yeah, but that could have just been an expression. Like how much do you think they know?" Said Lady.

Dante shook his head, "They smell like hell just like Trish said. When I was at Fredi's I smelt them before they came through the door. However Dean has the smell way stronger then Sam...but Sam...Has something that didn't start in hell but within him. Those boys have been to hell, literately...and probably metaphorically too."

**At the motel: **

"Dean...What do you think?"

"Well Sammy...we don't have many choices. Either we stick with this guy, or we hunt alone. Either way were going to bump into him. And if it's like that we might as well find out what it is that he knows." Said Dean as he took off his shoes and jumped onto the bed. He noticed it had a vibrate mode, giggled like a school kid, then put a quarter in the coin machine as the bed started to vibrate.

Sam just raised an eyebrow as he too stretched then went to bed. They both had showers at Dante's place as he had stated a good point; blood was hard to get off when hardened.

**Morning:**

"Dean! Wake up already!" Sam whipped a pillow at Dean getting him to sit up.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" said Dean obviously cranky as he threw the pillow back before rubbing his face.

"It's almost 11! We need to go. Hurry up." Said Sam as he just went outside.

"Someone's in a bad mood..." growled Dean as he got up to wash his face.

Five minutes later, Dean was out of the motel as they walked back to Devil May Cry. They were quite happy at the distance as it was very close.

Dean knocked on the door twice before letting himself in. The place was empty as Dean just shrugged, sitting on the couch as Sam looked around.

"Well, you guys are on time..." came the cool, slick voice of Trish as she came down the stairs, "I told Dante they seemed the type to come on time. He won't wake up." Trish shrugged as she sat at the other end of the couch leaning back.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Relax!" growled out Dante in a fashion making Sam think of Dean. Lady just huffed out angrily as she too came down the stairs. Dean turned to Sam, "Guess that makes you the woman in our relationship." Sam just rolled his eyes as Dean smirked.

Dante came lounging down the stairs as he pulled on a black long sleeved shirt, rolling up the sleeves. He walked over to his desk, propped up his legs, and folded his arms behind his head.

"So before we go anywhere, you guys gonna tell me how come you both smell like hell?" asked Dante as he starred at first Sam then Dean.

"What does that even mean, 'smell like hell' we take showers!" said Dean angrily as he secretly tried to sniff himself.

Dante smirked, "you've both _been_ to hell. And I can smell it. However Sam was only there for a very short period, where as you, seemed to have been there longer."

Dean and Sam narrowed their eyes as they watched Dante. "Woah, woah, what's with that look?"

"What are you?" asked Dean, his voice demanding.

"I am what I am. What are you?"

"Don't play the crap games with me. You agreed you'd help us, how can we trust that if we don't even know what or who you are?

Dante stared at Dean, "I offered to help you. You took that offer. You're not in the position to decide if I tell you anything at all. You came to me. I can easily take you out here and now, and we can pretend like this never happened.

Dean stood up, "Why don't you try it?" he pulled out his gun, loading it as he pointed it at Dante.

"Ha..Haha...Hahahaaaa...Really?" Dante stood up as well, hands pocketed as he walked from behind the desk.

"Dean..." warned Sam as Dean stepped closer. Trish and Lady just stayed where they were watching the scene unfold, though they had the slight expression of boredom.

"Come on, shoot me. I dare ya." Said Dante as he stepped closer to Dean.

"You know...I didn't have a problem with hookin' up with you and these girls, but there's just something off about you. Since the first time in Fredi's I felt it.

It was Dante's turn to narrow his eyes, "Felt it? Felt what?"

"Like a pressure...or something, I don't freakin' know, alright? All I know is that you felt the same way as those puppet things from last night. But you're way more jacked. I noticed it, those things feared you. But creatures are what they are, and so they attacked regardless."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders..." said Dante as he took his hands from is pockets, however he reached for the twin guns on his desk as he pointed them in Sam's direction as he shot, making Dean instinctively shoot Dante in the heart causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor as he began to bleed. However Trish and Lady had both stood up as they faced Sam. Sam froze before he realized he had not been shot at as he turned around. Behind him was a man in a black trench coat; however his face was contorted as his eyes blazed red before he charged with unknown speed forwards.

"SAM!" yelled out Dean as he shot at the person who jumped onto the ceiling and started to scuttle away towards Dante. Lady and Trish had shot and missed as it moved with remarkable speed before jumping onto Dante's body grabbing his neck. However Dean turned slightly as bright yellow light came from behind him from Trish. Lighting was coming from her arm as she directed it to the creature as well as Dante making the creature let go. However both Sam and Dean stared in shock as Dante's arm grabbed the creature by its neck with power and speed, sitting up as he pushed it back. He began to stand taking the creature with him before he pushed it back against the wall.

However the body of the person began to groan and contort even more until the flesh was ripped and a large creature grew in a dark mass with a high-pitched roar.

Dante had moved back grabbing Ivory and Ebony as he told them all to get outside.

Dante shot repeatedly at the thing as the rest of them had gone onto the streets. The creature however, was not slowing down, and followed them out the building breaking the door and part of the wall down. It now looked like a massive cross between a spider, a blob and a dragon thing.

"What the HELL is that? And I SHOT YOU!" yelled out Dean as he, Sam and Lady shot at it before Trish sent more lighting towards it. All this did was aggravate the thing more as Dante came in front of them all.

"Trish...you can feel it right?" asked Dante as she nodded.

Dean had felt something too, but didn't understand what it was as he looked at them.

"Someone's doing something they should not be doing." Said Dante dangerously, "Their cross-breeding."

"We can't take this thing!" yelled out Dean.

"Ha, I guess what you were saying is right. I'll show you two then. How I deal with these things." Said Dante as he held out his right arm. Sam and Dean just stared at him.

"I don't know what you used to be...who you're host was, or whose done this to you, but I guess it's my job to put you out of your misery..." said Dante quietly as he held his right hand open before his sword came from underground and into his palm. He yelled as he charged with Rebellion in hand. He slashed at the thing multiple times as it tried and failed to fight back finally screaming out before dying as it crashed to the ground. It then evaporated leaving a huge puddle of black blood.

Dante lifted his sword onto his back as he turned to Dean and Sam.

"This is what you're getting into if you come with me. This isn't your normal shit. This is something you've never seen before, hell I've never even seen that before. I can't guarantee your life."

Dean stared. He knew this was way beyond them. His brain couldn't even comprehend what he had just witness, yet something in him was telling him to stay.

"We're staying, now tell us what the hell you are." Demanded Dean.

"He's the son of Sparda." Came a low, gravelly voice from behind Dean and Sam.

They turned to see a man in a white shirt, black tie, and a tan trench coat.

"Cas?" said both Sam and Dean.

"Oh great, here come the angels." Said Dante as he sighed before turning to his building that was wrecked yet again.

**-END-**

**AN: Well come on, you can't have a DMC/SPN fanfic and NOT have Cas! I'm gonna write more 2mrw, I swear. I'm just tired and want sleep right now lol...REVIEW! It's my energy, it helps me write! **


	4. Chapter 4

Devil May Winchester?

Chapter 4

**AN:** Um...Enjoy? And Review!

**Story:**

"What you mean, 'here come the angels'? You know about them?" yelled Dean as he just looked back at Dante before he looked at Castiel.

"Of course I know about them. The whole lot of them are just causing problems. They should get on the boat and leave like _their_ father did."

"You know where God is?" Asked Castiel as he walked forward a bit.

Dante stared at him, "You're a bit different then the other angels I've had the misfortune to meet..."

"Answer me."  
"You know who you're talking to right?" said Dante with a smirk. He pocketed his hands once again.

"Can someone. Tell me. WHAT THE HELL. Is going on?" yelled out Dean as Sam just came to him trying to get him to calm down.

Castiel, rolled his eyes a little, as he was annoyed at Dante's reaction, but turned to Dean.

"This is the son of Sparda."

"Yeah, I got that much." Said Dean annoyed.

"Who is Sparda? I've never heard that name." Said Sam.

"What like, you got a 20 foot hole that you kick people into while yelling?" Said Dean as he turned to Dante who just stared and laughed hysterically.

"I don't think he's talking about 'Sparta'..." said Sam as he face palmed.

"What?" asked Cas confused.

"Nothing...continue..." Said Dean.

"Well don't talk as if I'm not here!" exclaimed Dante, "We've gotten this far...Might as well tell you myself."Dante led the way back to Devil May Cry, though he had to kick down some broken walls and his doors to get there.

"My old man, was a devil."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Well our dad kicked our ass tons of times too...never called him a devil."

"He's an actual demon." Said Castiel as he went and sat on the couch.

"You can give him more credit than that!" Said Dante as he went to his desk that was full of drywall dust. He shrugged as he sat in the chair anyway, putting his feet up.

"You're world is different from ours. I don't know much about it." Said Cas honestly as he continued sitting there like a lost child.

"We have the same world. It's just much bigger than the whole God and Satan thing." Said Dante as Dean and Sam just kept standing. Trish had mentioned something about getting new clothes so she went upstairs with Lady.

"Anyway, my old man was a devil. He rebelled against Hell, used his demon powers as well as a human priestess, to seal the gate to Hell. That was about 2000 years ago? He spent the rest of life ruling over humans, protecting them, and then he vanished. In the 20th century he reappeared and fell in love with my human mother. Had me and my brother, then he died there you go."

"You have a brother?" asked Sam.

"_Had_ actually...He was my twin, older. But he chose a different path, and because of this he was manipulated." Said Dante darkly leaving no room for questions on the matter. Sam had found this interesting as he felt that they had a similar family story to Dante's.

"And your mother?" Asked Dean though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Killed. When I was 8 by demons sent by _The Prince of Darkness_." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Ozzy Osbourne." Said Dean seriously.

Dante just stared at him, before he started a knee slapping laugh, "I like you...well can't call ya kid, but you've seen a lot too."

"My mother looked like Trish if you want to know." Said Dante quietly just as Trish and Lady came back down the stairs.

Dean stared at her, "So...your mother was a milf..."

Trish shot at Dean who dodged instinctively, "Oi! It's a compliment...I think..." Dante smirked as he noticed Dean's smooth reaction to a bullet.

"Dean...just shut up." Said Sam

"Cas why are you here?" Said Sam suddenly as they all turned to Cas who looked like he wanted to pass out, "Well I keep tabs on you guys sometimes, just to make sure. But I lost you a couple days ago so I went to Bobby. He told me where you were headed and I came to take you back."

"We're not kids Cas" said Dean.

"You shouldn't be here. I may not know about their part of Hell, but I do know that you're both wanted. Either way, you're going to be targeted here too. This is a special town. It's a direct gate to Hell. If Dante wasn't protecting it this town would have been destroyed a long time ago."

"Wanted? Why are they wanted?" asked Dante as he looked at the lot of them with great interest.

"Their enemy's of Hell for various reasons."

"Cas. We're not leaving." Said Dean defiantly.

Cas stood up as he walked towards them, preparing to touch their foreheads but Dean and Sam backed away. "Cas, we won't just leave a job. Even if this town is different or used to it, there are humans here! Someone from this town came to another town and caused an issue with creatures we know nothing about."

"Wait what?" Said Dante as he turned to them swiftly.

"They were already gone when we got there, but we had reports of grim reaper looking things in another town." Said Sam.

"Grim Reapers?" asked Cas.

"Not the ones from...Hell...? Wait ...ok well not the ones that we've seen in suits. I mean like it looked like something from a movie." Said Dean.

"I didn't hear about this." Said Dante seriously, "its one thing if their roaming this town where they should be, but the fact that they were able to leave this town is unheard of. I told you; this town can't normally be found. You can't just stray into it by accident. They are never supposed to leave this town."

"Castiel, were staying." Said Dean.

"I'm saying you are not allowed to stay here." Said Cas strongly.

"Cas, you have to understand, we won't leave like this. Not now." Said Sam

Cas' face was impassive. He was clearly angry. However they all turned towards the broken doorway as the ground began to rumble. The whole of DMC was shaking as Dean and Dante took the lead as they ran out of the building. Dante had grabbed his long, red leather coat before leaving as Trish grabbed Sparda.

Just like many years ago, when Temen-ni-gru had risen out of the earth, this time a massive stone door took that place, obscuring the sky.

"So the game has started..." said Dante quietly as they all looked up at the massive stone that creaked slightly. A bright stream of light ran straight down the center as it branched out into a pattern. A dark purple light began to pulsate around the doors.

"It can't open yet...there aren't that many demons that can open the doors, especially since Sparda sealed it...guess that means he's back." Said Dante as he looked at Trish and Lady.

However, Trish had become rather stiff as Dante realized her strange demeanour.

"Dante..." she whispered, as for once she looked terrified at her inability to move.

"Trish!"

Dante went to her as yellow lighting started to erupt around her, trying to keep Dante away from her, however he withstood it as he grabbed onto her shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"I...can hear him...in my mind..." said Trish as she finally grabbed the last bit of self control she had left. She took Sparda off her back and threw it to Dante before the lighting started to attack her own body, something she didn't think was possible. However her body moved on its own as she managed a pained smile to Dante and Lady before she took off towards the gates of Hell.

**-END-**

**AN: **Guess who I decided to bring into the storeh! I'm sorry it took so long. I wanted to update a couple days ago, but the story wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Please enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Devil May Winchester?

Chapter 5

**AN: **Can I just say...that everything that has to do with Devil May Cry is driving me insane? First they give us that damned trailer of the newest DmC game with a cracked out, black haired Dante. (Which...I swear if they don't justify the reason as to WHY he looks like that and DOESN'T have Rebellion, I'm gonna hunt down NT and Capcom. Also, apparently, DMC has gotten movie rights. They announced that early march this year, but after that I haven't heard much. I hope beyond hope, that Jensen Ackles is Dante.

Lastly, I recently heard that the probability of Capcom re-releasing DMC 1-3 in HD for PS3 is relatively high (though unconfirmed) OMG PLEASE! I would die to have DMC 3 playable on my PS3.

Ok now for the story.

Story:

"What the hell just happened? What the shit is that?" yelled out Dean as he stared at the massive stone wall, its light still pulsating as if to a slow heart.

"It's a Hell Gate. But it looks like one of the main ones. I have a feeling as to who has done it. If I'm right it explains how things are getting out of the seals around this town. As well as why Trish was forced to join." Said Dante quietly. He slung Sparda over his back as it crossed over Rebellion.

Dean stared before his attention was drawn to Sparda, "That...is really creepy looking...yet really badass..."

Dante looked to see what Dean was talking about, as he smirked when he realized he was fawning over Sparda. "This was my father's sword. It used to sort of resemble my sword, Rebellion, but it had awakened some years ago taking its true form. If were fighting who I think we are, I'll need this."

"And who do you think were up against?" asked Sam as he kept staring at the Hell Gate.

"Mundus."

"Who?" said Dean and Sam simultaneously.

"Mundus. He is the ruler of Hell." Said Dante calmly.

"Wait I thought Lucifer was?" said Dean as he looked at Cas who was just staring at the Hell Gate as well, he turned slowly, "I have heard that name once before, but all I knew was that it was a name spoken in Hell, and not by many-" Cas was cut off by Lady.

"-Not many that you have come to contact with. I'll explain. This world is full of different religions and beliefs right? They only touch upon a mere fraction of the amount there really is in the Underworld."

"Exactly," started Dante, "Thus Mundus is the leader. Now Lucifer is one of the seven princes of hell. Each is based of the seven deadly sins; Lucifer is Pride, Mammon is Avarice, Asmodeus is Lust, Satan is Anger, Beelzebub is Gluttony, Leviathan is Envy and Belphegor is Sloth."

"Pride fits." Mumbled Dean to Sam, though Dante caught it.

"Anyway...Mundus is who Sparda overthrew in order to save the earth and only managed to seal him away. I too, already sealed him away once."

"So can't kill him then?" said Dean.

"Well...there's a first for everything." Said Dante as he looked up back at the Hell Gate.

"I don't think you two should get involved anymore than this." Said Cas suddenly as Sam and Dean turned to face him. Dante narrowed his eyes as he walked straight up to Cas, stopping a mere inch away from him, sizing him up, "For an Angel...you're not all that you seem." Whispered Dante as Cas just glared at him, "And for an Angel...that's a nice glare." Smirked Dante as he back away again, folding his arms across his chest.

"OI DANTE! WHAT THE HELL?" came a random voice from their left.

All of them looked to the source as Sam, Dean and even Cas stared intently. He was definitely younger, and when he came closer you could see the difference, but at first glance he looked like Dante.

"Nero...What do I owe for this pleasurable greeting?" smirked Dante as he held his arms out.

"Cut the crap. What the hell is that?" he yelled out as he came right up to Dante.

"You can tell what it is just by lookin' at it can't ya?"

"I know what it is. WHY is it there?"

"You should go back to school kid, can't even tell the difference between 'why' and 'what'." Dante didn't move in the slightest as a gunshot was heard making Sam and Dean stare in shock.

The new guy named Nero had just shot Dante in the chest, "Aw come on! That's the second time today! You know, it still hurts!"

Lady came next to Nero, "Take it easy...shouldn't you be with Kyrie?"

Nero seemed to relax slightly at this name just as another voice was heard behind him. They all looked to see a young woman with reddish- brown hair walking towards them.

"Nero ran from me when he saw you all just standing there."

Dante whacked Nero across the head, "You don't just leave a pregnant girl alone. Even for a second...especially in this town."

"How do you put up with him, Kyrie?" asked Dante as he patted her shoulder.

She just smiled lightly. Before she could speak Lady turned to her, "You may only be in a couple of months, but that's the most critical time." Lady then turned to Nero whacking him across the head."

"What the hell?" He said holding his head and looking back and forth between Dante and Lady as they seemed to be ganging up on him, "You're still a kid. Why would you come all the way here and bring her?"

"Um..." said Sam as they all stared at him and Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" said Nero as he received another whack from Kyrie this time. He turned to her with a somewhat angry look that faded as soon as he saw her smile.

"This..." stared Dante, "Is Dean & Sam Winchester and an Angel, Castiel."

"Angel?"

Cas just looked at him as if brooding. Making Dean stare at him.

"Calm now kid?" said Dante as Nero straightened up, "Yea...now tell me what's going on."

"Well...we know as much as you. It just appeared." Said Dante as he shrugged. However he twitched a bit, this only being noticed by Dean.

"It just appeared? I'm not that stupid; I know not many things can just bring out a Hell Gate."

"Mundus."

Nero narrowed his gaze, "Mundus? Why? Didn't Sparda seal him away?"

"Dante did too..." Started Lady, "But he always did say he would come back."

"You did?" said Nero looking shocked.

"Hey now, just because I didn't tell you everything about me, doesn't mean you can go looking shocked like that. I've got a huge rep, one you can only hope to fill." Said Dante with a wink.

"Whatever, so what's the plan?" said Nero as he blushed slightly, over the last couple years, Nero and Dante had gotten closer. He looked up to him. If Nero was to compare it to anything, it would be like a brother; however he would never admit that to Dante. Plus siblings seemed to be a hard subject with Dante.

"Plan? You can get the hell out of this town with your wife. That's the plan." Said Dante seriously.

"No. I have as much right to stay and fight as you do." Said Nero stubbornly.

"Do you know what loss is like?" said Dante quietly.

Nero just starred. He didn't know loss the way Dante must have known it. He barely remembered his past. But if he was to try to understand, anything involving Kyrie would help him understand a little bit.

Dante could see the look Nero held as he sighed, "Lady...can you take Kyrie to Enzo? Can you escort them both to the safe house outside of this town?"

Lady smiled, "will do hot shot." She turned to Kyrie as she nodded. Nero hugged Kyrie, telling her to be safe. She waved to Dante as well as Sam, Dean and Cas while Lady escorted her to her motorcycle at the side of Devil May Cry. Lady turned back to Dante as Dante called back to her, "Make sure you keep them safe Lady...and make sure you meet up with us...alright Mary?"

Lady paused, Dante knew not to use that name. However the fact that he was meant he was worried. Lady turned back and winked as she helped Kyrie onto the motorcycle, giving her a helmet as she donned one herself before they both took off through the streets.

"She'll be alright? Right?" said Nero somewhat nervously as she tried to keep his cool. Dante just patted him on the back, "I wouldn't be with Lady just for her looks."

Nero nodded before he turned to Dean, Sam and Cas who all stayed silent during the whole affair.

"So who are they?"

"We're hunters."

"We don't have that many woodland creatures here..." Said Nero as Dean just stared at him.

"We don't hunt animals. We hunt creatures and demons." Said Sam. Nero looked taken aback. He looked at them with interest.

"Sam and Dean right?" said Nero as he walked up to them, he held out his demon arm to shake their hands. Dante looked to see their reaction. Dean looked at it slightly, but shook his hand firmly, as did Sam after his brother.

"So Angel's exist?" Said Nero as he turned to Cas holding out his arm.

Cas stared at it, "Fascinating..." he went to shake his hand as well, but as soon as they touched, Nero's arm lit up slightly as Cas's eyes glowed making him release Nero's hand immediately.

Dante stared at Nero then at Cas as Dean asked if he was alright. Cas seemed slightly winded after the encounter, "I'm sorry...My arm tends to like to absorb...stuff that makes it stronger...you must be pretty powerful."

Cas just stared as he nodded somewhat.

Dean looked forward as he noticed Dante twitched again. It was such a light twitch that he had almost missed it. Dean was about to ask about it when Dante spoke, "well looks like we better get moving. We're gonna wanna make it as close as we can before nightfall."

Dante donned his red coat as he tucked Ebony & Ivory away, replacing Rebellion and Sparda on his back. He turned to Dean and Sam, "I'm aware that Angels...especially your friend it seems, have a lot of power. You guys must have equipment. If you want to continue with us, then I'll wait about 20 minutes, you're car's not that far from here. Get what you need, and meet us back here."

Dean and Sam rushed back to the Impala as quickly as they could. The town seemed rather deserted now, despite it being mid afternoon.

"So...this is new..." said Sam as Dean just agreed, he opened the trunk but paused as he looked at Sam.

"I'm right aren't I? To want to stay here and fight?" said Dean.

"Well, I agree with you, so it's either we're right or were both wrong. Either way, like you said we can't just leave it. Not now. Besides, I don't think Dante is lying...he seems pretty strong. Someone like him doesn't seem the type to lie. And even though everything we've learned is new to us, I don't think he can make up being shot in the chest twice and living." Dean nodded before he looked back to the trunk.

"What do you think we need?"

"Well...based on what Dante's carrying I guess...blades?"

"Well...we've got the demon knife...I don't know if will work on these things, but it's worth a shot..." said Sam.

"You know...I think we're going to have to use these holsters for once..." said Dean as he picked up a black, leather holster with an excited expression.

"It would be nice if we had the Colt..." said Sam as he took one of the holsters.

Both bucked them on safely as well as smaller knife holsters for their legs.

Dean picked up a large bottle of holy water as he looked at Sam, "I don't think so...Dante said that what we know is just under the Catholic or Christian religion. Holy water only applies to that..." said Sam as he took various gun's as well as packed a small bag with other things, such as a health kit, a ton of salt, rope and various other things. They had both taken a fair amount of rifles and ammo as well as machetes.

Dean and Sam finished gearing up as Dean locked the trunk and prayed for the Impala's safety.

Less than 15 minutes later, Sam and Dean were back as Dante, Nero and Cas were all in front of the ruined doors and walls of Devil May Cry. Dante stood up from the step as he stretched. Dean could see that Cas looked troubled and was about to ask them about it when Sam spoke, "We noticed that it's a ghost town now..."

Dante nodded, "like I said, this town is prepared for the unexplainable. We hve safe houses around the town so I'm assuming they evacuated. Dante looked forward, "well, looks like they're not waiting anymore..."

Nero stood up as well, Red Queen in hand, "Man I hate those things. Their always everywhere."

Dean and Sam looked to see demons with parts that looked as if a bunch of blankets had been sewn together. Some had a massive blade as one arm, the others a massive blade as a leg. They were all making their way towards them, over about fifty.

"And they are?" said Dean as he loaded a shot gun.

"Scarecrow." Said Dante as he pulled out Ebony & Ivory.

"Bet I can kill more then you." Said Nero smugly as he looked at Dante.

"You can try kid." Said Dante but before either of them could start to move, Dean shot a Scarecrow point blank in the middle of its head.

Dante smiled widely, "Nice shot! We'll, let's get rockin'!" Dante charged as did Nero. Sam and Dean looked at each other before they turned to Cas.

"Cas...you got a war. We'll be okay, alright?" Said Dean as Sam nodded.

"I'm being called. However I will come back to take you. Whether you like it or not." Cas vanished with the sound of his coat blowing away.

"Well, we better get going Sam...or they'll win." Dean winked as he charged after Dante and Nero, as Sam just smiled slightly as he too ran.

**-END-**

**AN: **Hope you like! Review please! And give your opinions as to what I stated in the AN at the beginning! XD


End file.
